wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Pandaren ideas
Mandy's Suggestion Mandy appears to be a poster (Mandy, Level 60 Gnome Warlock, at the time in a guild called Tear of Elune, but possibly now in Storm on Silver Hand US) on the Official WoW Suggestions forum. You can see her original Pandaren suggestion posts here (assuming they don't expire). ---- In case the new race to Alliance is pandaren, and I seriously hope it is, I just want to give Blizzard some tips and suggestions for the new race. If pandaren are not the new race, well, at least I get to display my ideas to all. :) A alternate to being a Alliance faction is to make them naturally neutral. Give them neutral status with every race but whenever you raise your rep with a dwarf (or any alliance race) all five of the Horde races lower in rep. It would be a fun system allowing for pandarens to keep their independent nature since each independent pandaren would choose who to join. Another race that could follow this would maybe be the Goblins since they just sell themselves to the highest bidder. -Akatski History The pandaren hail from Pandaria, and have always been living in peace there. It seemed like the perfect place, as all beings, whether they were beasts, sentient beings, or elementals, lived there in natural harmony. The pandaren, lovers of nature and peace, only hunted and fought when needed. They prospered, with the help their kobold allies, who lived in the mountain region of Pandaria. The reason for no race ever finding Pandaria was a magical shrine that gave off an aura of safety and passiveness. Any being sentient to come near the island would dismiss it as too primitive or small to deal with, and would sail off. So even though they were close to Theramore, the pandarens did not fear being attacked by vicious races and beings. Although the pandarens know not of who or what created the shrine, they respected it greatly, naming it Safekeeper of Pandaria. Still, several pandaren decided to venture out and explore the world, after taken solemn vows to never reveal where Pandaria was. Upon visiting the Alliance and Horde territories, the pandaren were as fascinated with these new races as the two factions were fascinated with them. The pandarens liked most of the races, but were extremely fond of the Ironforge Dwarves. The titan-created race and the bear beings loved to share stories, have a good mug of ale, and discover secrets of the past together. Still, the pandarens were careful as to not say where Pandaria was, nor get drawn into joining the political Alliance. Suddenly, tragedy struck the pandaren. Blood elves, sensing the power of the Safekeeper of Pandaria, managed to locate the island by their incurable lust for magic and the arcane. Sneaking onto Pandaria, they approached the shrine and siphoned the magic from it until the shrine turned black as coal. Several of the pandaren witnessed this, unable to do anything before their beloved shrine was depleted of magic. What they experienced next was the sky turning red, and infernals raining down from the sky. The Burning Legion was attacking Pandaria. Many pandarens died that day, a day the pandarens now call ‘The Shattering of Peace.’ The Burning Legion swarmed across Pandaria like a plague, corrupting the wildlife, the animals, kobolds of the mountains, and even pandaren. Still the pandarens fought back with the strength and agility they were known for, and prevented the loss of Pandaria in total. A good deal of pandarens survived, several parts of the land remained uncorrupted, and a tribe of the mountain kobolds (who had helped the pandarens) were safe. The Shattering of Peace is named not only because of the Burning Legion, but because of how they joined the war between the Alliance and the Horde. When the demonic armies fell from the skies, several of the traveling brewmasters implored the races of the outer world to help them. The Ironforge Dwarves came, and many fought in the name of friendship. The humans, night elves, and gnomes also came, because the friend of their friend was a friend, and the Burning Legion was their mortal enemy. But when asking the Horde, they seemed unsympathetic. Thrall and Cairne, the main leaders of the Horde, did sent orc, troll and tauren troops to help Pandaria. But the Forsaken and the blood elf leaders of Silvermoon, refused to send any help, and even implored the other Horde leaders to not waste troops on such "meaningless" creatures. Shocked and hurt by this, the pandaren informed Silvermoon that blood elves had destroyed the Safekeeper. The blood elves denied it, saying that they could not be found guilty for the actions of few. Although the pandarens did not make any demands for the magic-starved elves to help them, they were upset by the cold, uncaring answer they received. When Pandaria was stable again, the pandaren realized that the Burning Legion would probably come back, even though they did not know why they came in the first place. Did the blood elves summon them, unintentionally or purposefully? Were those blood elves from Silvermoon or from the Dark Portal? And why did the Burning Legion come with such a force after the Safekeeper was ruined? The pandarens realized they couldn’t do this alone, and now the other races knew where Pandaria was. So they knew a treaty with either faction was in order. They knew right then that the Horde was out of the question, so they went to the Alliance for help. Magni Bronzebeard, leader of the Ironforge dwarves, welcomed the pandaren and the other leaders agreed to allow Pandaria’s beings into the Alliance. But the treaty was a shaky one at best. Pandarens were used to non-political, peaceful manners of life, while the Alliance was full of the opposite. Cultures clashed, and the pandarens found themselves surrounded by beings who seemed to love to squabble amongst one another, to create weapons of death, and to fight against the Horde with fiery passion. Although the pandarens agreed to help the Alliance in the war, they did not enjoy such battles; they would keep an eye out on these beings, even their friends of Ironforge. It wasn’t like the Alliance was too friendly towards the pandarens either. The humans believed the pandarens to be drunken bears, and remembered how one of their brewmasters, a hero of Pandaria, helped defeat Admiral Proudmoore. The gnomes sympathized for the pandaren in almost losing their home, but the halfling race could not understand why the ursine race disliked using engineered weapons. The majority of night elves and dwarves were passive towards the pandarens, even though several pandarens joined the Silver Hand and the Cenarion Circle. The races basically wanted the pandarens to prove themselves as capable warriors and allies, not drunken bears. As one of the survivors of the Burning Legion and a proud representative of Pandaria, the world of Azeroth and mysteries within Outland are yours to explore. Discover the cause for the attack on Pandaria, and bring justice and peace to the beings of the world. Pandaren Racial Abilities * Thick Hide - Armor increased by 5% of total armor. * Warm Body - Frost resistance increased by 10. * Polearm Proficiency - Polearm and Staff skills increased by 5 each. * Drunken Panda Secret - Ability. When activated, gives the Pandaren an increased chance to dodge and score physical critical hits. Last 8 seconds, 5 minute cooldown. The boost for dodging and critical attacks is 1%/2%/3%/4% if the pandaren is sober/tipsy/drunk/smashed. * Brewing Expert - Alchemy profession increased by 15. * Beer Douse - Ability. Slows enemy movement and attack speed by 25% for 10 seconds, 3 minute cooldown. *** Race, Faction and Reputation *Hometown - Pandaria. Located off of the coast of Dustwallow Marsh, or by the coast of the northwest part of Stonetalon Mountain. *Reputation with Others - Pandaria and all pandarens start off Neutral with Ironforge, Stormwind, Darnassus, and Gnomeregan Exiles. The four other races are Neutral with Pandaria. (or possibly, Friendly with Ironforge, neutral with all other races) *Languages - Common and Pandarese. *** Mounts *Racial Mount - Giant Praying Mantis. Native to Pandaria, the very intelligent insectoid race are easily tamed, strong-hearted in battle, and great running speed. *Colors for Level 40 Mounts - Green, Aqua, Cyan. *Colors for Epic Mounts - Emerald, Coal Black, Deep Blue (the manti are armored with dark armor that looks like samuari amor). *Flying Mount - Giant Dragonfly. Crimson Red, Tree Green, Sky Cyan, Coal Black. *** Classes The pandaren live their lives training to perfect a certain art, these arts are the most important part of their lives. They have slightly different ways of going about the practices of them. Warrior – Though the pandaren prefer a life of peace, the dangers of the world around them and their new involvement with the Alliance the brave pikemen and Wardancers of the pandaren are called out to defend their new allies. The warriors of the pandaren are the only ones to regret any chance to use their art. Preferring to react to violence instead of acting upon others, the pandaren warriors use their strength and agility to fight all enemies of Pandaria and their new allies. Warrior pandarens start with a one-handed sword and shield, and have training in one-handed maces, daggers, and staves. Paladin - When they met the paladins of the Silver Hand, the pandarens were excited to meet those that preferred to be defensive and help others as well. Also, they felt that they had found a kindred spirit in the paladins. Adapting the code of the paladin to their own culture they now practice a medium of balance, though they are slowly adapting to the full code of the paladin. So, learning of the Light and having faith in its justice, now there are now some pandaren paladins. Paladin pandarens start with a two-handed mace, and have training in one-handed maces, shields, and one-handed swords. Hunter – Having always had a strong affinity with nature being a hunter has always come natural for the pandaren. They quickly befriend the natural life of Pandaria. Even when Pandaria were peaceful, there were many who patrolled the island to bring home food, and those that explored Kalimdor. Now they use their talents to track down and fire upon their enemies. Hunter Pandarens start with a one-handed sword and a bow, and have training in daggers. Druid - With an incredible love for nature and saving life, pandarens easily adapted to the druidic magics. The Cenarion Circle was happy to accept the pandarens, especially since the pandarens did not care for waging war upon the Horde as much. Druid pandarens start with a staff. Mage – Although the pandaren have been depicted as leaving the Night Elves due to their use of magic it was their abuse of it that caused this. Contrary to common belief the pandaren continue to practice magic, and even have a strong resistance to the addiction it causes using it only for safe and practical manners. After all, life needs the heat of fire, the coolness of frost, and the force of the arcane. So pandarens can be strong magi. Mage pandarens start with a staff, and have training in daggers and wands. Priest - Most pandarens priests do not believe in gods or a strong presence (although some have adapted to the Light, Elune or the spirits), but all believe that saving others and helping oneself are two needed skills in life. Pandaren priests call upon their inner power for their healing magic though they stubbornly refuse to use it for offensive purposes. Priest pandarens start off with a one-handed mace, and have training in daggers, wands and staves. Pandarens priests get two new priest abilities as well. At level 10, pandaren priests get Swig of Faith, which is like Renew but regains mana and gives the target a Spirit lowering debuff for a little bit of time. At level 20, pandaren priests get Violence Retribution, a magic debuff placed on enemy targets that deals small holy damage to the enemy if it attacks physically or casts a spell. * Some of the above lore on classes was made by my friend Vereena. Give her a hand! :) * Pandarens do not wish to become rogues, because they find such a manner of life to be far too dishonorable and dishonest. Paws are also bad at pickpocketing. * Pandarens do not want to be warlocks for the same reason, and they have a strong dislike for demons and the Burning Legion. * Although some pandarens are shamans and have faith in the spirits, they will not use their shamanistic powers in combat, as the orcs, trolls and tauren did fight to help Pandaria, so pandaren remove to use their honored class against them. *** Male Pandaren Personalities Character Creation Tips - Fur Color (different combos of white and black), Face (different facial looks), Hip Flasks (different kinds of small kegs, canteens and/or doodads on the pandaren’s hips), Facial Features (hair-styled fur and/or battle scars on cheeks or ear), and Claws (length and color of claws, some are chipped). ;/silly jokes "Ale is my bear necessity." "It’s against the law to kill me!" "Am I black with white fur or white with black fur? Doesn’t matter, I’m beautiful either way." "No bamboo? Shoot!" "I brought a keg! Where can I fill it up?" "I’m sorry I keep telling the same jokes repeatedly, I just cannot think of more!" ;/flirt pick-ups "Can I buy you a drink? Or just let you have the keg?" "You look ticklish." "Don’t you look huggable." "You and me, baby, ain’t nothing but mammals, so let’s do it like they do it in the general channel." "I’m just glad you and I are not in captivity." "What´s your poison." ;/charge warcries "FOR PANDARIA!" "I bring pandemonium!" "Now YOU’RE endangered!" ;/attacktarget commands "This one is next, comrades!" "Put this one on my tab!" ;/flee retreats "Let's get the HELL out of here!" "I think I hear my mother calling..." "Save yourself, my friends!" "I'm a saaad pandaaaa." ;/openfire "Blast them!" "Give them a shot!" ;/dance Ballet. Does twirls and leaps and classic ballet movements. *** Female Pandaren Personalities Character Creation Tips - Fur Color (different combos of white and black), Face (different facial looks), Hip Flasks (different kinds of small kegs, canteens and/or doodads on the pandaren’s hips), Fur Style (hair styles with long or short hair, similar to how tauren females have hair styles), and Claws (length and color of claws, some are chipped). ;/silly jokes "Did you ever notice the gnomes have no pinkie? THEY HAVE NO PINKIE." "I can take or leave a drink. Take the drink, or leave with the drink." "A guy walks into a bar. Ouch." "If only the mail was run by pandaren. Then it would be pandaren express mail!" "I eat shoots and leaves. And sometimes I eat, shoot, and leave." "Can you bear with me? I want you to bear with me, I cannot bear talking to myself, and it’s so grizzly whenever I am alone. Give me a bear hug! Is that my sign, or ursine? My favorite colors are brown and black. This is a Kodak moment. And I cannot bear... oh screw this, I tire of these puns after time. I admit, I can be polar." ;/flirt pick-ups "You’re my bear necessity." "My love for you will go o-oooooooon and o-oooooooon!" "I’d kiss you, but I’ve got puke breath." "Let’s have some noodles. I’ll take one end of the strand, you take the other, and when we get to the middle..." "You remind me of pandaren sauce. Hot, spicy and I want to coat myself in you." ;/charge warcries "FOR PANDARIA!" "This will be grizzly!" "Prepare to get TRASHED!" ;/attacktarget commands "Haha, let's pick on this one!" "Get that one in the dress!" ;/flee retreats "Oh shoot, run!" "Run away! Run awaaaaaaay!" "Ohcrapthatdidn'tgowell RUN!" ;/openfire "Fill 'em full of holes!" "Pull the trigger and let fly the arrow!" ;/dance routine Dance Dance Revolution. Does jumping and fast-foot movement as if on Heavy level. *** ;Graphic Details Gloves do not cover pandaren claws, but does cover the rest of their hands and wrists. Helmets allow the pandaren’s fuzzy ears to poke through like the night elves’. Pandarens do not wear boots over their feet, they wear them like trolls wear boots. Belts, chest armor and leggings do not cover up the hip flasks, they appear over the armor. Pandaren are almost as big and tall as the tauren. The pandaren attack with grace and style, like samurai. *** So there’s all I have so far! I hope you like my suggestions. And if Blizzard sees this, don’t mind taking some of my ideas; in fact, please do. I definitely won’t sue. :) Gaming Steve's Pandaren Debunk Excerpted from October 31, 2005 Rumor Control: World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade: ;"So what is the new Alliance race going to be? Unknown at this time, but don't rule out any race (including the "ugly" Draenei). Well, any race except the Pandaren. ;Why not the Pandaren? Why are so many other sites reporting the Pandaren as the new Alliance race? When the editors of the gaming magazines were brought to Blizzard's offices to view The Burning Crusade for the first time, there were dozens of posters and artwork depicting the Pandaren as the new Alliance race. At the time Blizzard was 80% certain that the Pandaren were going to be the new Alliance race and it was presented as such. However, due to various complex reasons, there is now a zero percent chance of this happening. At best you might be seeing non-killable Pandaren NPCs in the game. ;Could this change at all? Could the Alliance get the Pandaren? Considering the charged political reasons surrounding this issue I do not believe that Blizzard will change their mind on this decision." ---- Also from Gaming Steve (no source link)? ;I saw an image of a Pandaren in a leaked screenshot! Image showing Pandaren as race in character creation screen, but note the Blood Elf has no weapon." Of course, the above is all hearsay, whoever did post this information likely has no idea what they are talking about. Blizzards gauntlet of NDA's security and lawyers would quickly squash anyone trying to post real info except in the case that they wanted it so or were close enough to the actual release not to care. (re: the burning crusade leak) As for China's so called "law" against the representation of killing a panda, this is easily debunked. First the very existence of Chen Stormstout who in any campaign played by anyone would die repeatedly should be sufficient. Take into account that the law in question is actually a conservation law against killing panda's and you can begin to see that it is no real obstacle. Before WoW, Warcraft III was the #1 Blizzard game in China. See also Fanfic ideas To add your idea to the list use the template . ::Example: * * * Category:Pandaren Category:Rumors Category:World of Warcraft race ideas